Transformers 2
by Dragolover1
Summary: Ella wants to be a mechanic more than anything, but no one will give her a chance. When she's asked to repair a car that's more than meets the eye, Ella and her boyfriend, Jake, are going to be on the wildest ride of their lives. Rated T for mild language


Transformers: The Movie 2

**Disclaimer:** All I own are my human characters, except for the obvious ones that were in the first movie. And I own this plot and certain other things. Just look up whatever is important in this story and you'll know for sure which is mine and which belongs to Hasbro. The only Transformers I own are my Optimus Prime and Bumblebee plushies from the old series that I got at the store. Now, one of the characters is also going to narrate a bit. I'll let you know when I introduce a character. Also, if you read anything that is reminiscent to the first movie, let me say this: I DID NOT take from that movie. I came up with this story a week before the movie came out and when I saw it, I was flipping out when I saw certain scenes in the movie that I wanted to use, so don't report me, okay? I don't mean to beg, but I would love it if everyone would review to let me know how the story's flowing. Feel free to correct me on any goofs I may make, but be nice about it. You don't need to say that this story is 'the worst piece of shit' you've ever read. Constructive criticism is an absolute must. Oh, also I really don't know that much about cars so if you can give me names and descriptions of auto parts and explain things to me if I get it wrong, I'd appreciate that. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Ch.1 New Bot on the Block

The scene opens up in outer space. The camera pans around to show the various stars, planets, meteors, and other heavenly bodies above. So begins our first narration.

"Since the beginning of time, humans have always looked to the stars. The stars tell fortunes, predict personality traits when a human is born, but mostly, the stars hold the answers of the universe. Questions of life on other planets are answered in these stars and beyond." As the narrator speaks, one meteor hurtles through the sky. "Humans always look to the stars for answers. The answers to questions about their lives, their hopes and dreams, but lately the question most humans want answered is whether life exists outside of their planet. To only a select few humans, that question was answered." The meteor breaks through the Earth's atmosphere and makes it descent to Earth. "But as of previous events and future ones, those people are going to wish they still didn't know the answer."

Title transforms with the old '80s sound **TRANSFORMERS 2**. Title then explodes out. Scene opens in a young girl's garage. The girl, wearing a handmade, dark blue mechanic's uniform with her hair in a loose ponytail, is bent over a workshop table cleaning up a car part. She bobs her head gently to the music coming out of her stereo on the right corner of her desk.

"Cause I'm down on my knees. Don't you feel anything? Cause I'm tired of tryin' to be everything that you can't see. Make me believe. Make me believe." she sings to herself. A car horn honks and the girl turns around and sees her dad walking up the driveway. He is in his mid-40s, medium build, grayish hair and brown eyes. He is dressed in a dark blue business suit with a white shirt and maroon tie tucked in. He smiles at his daughter and waves to her.

"How's my little grease monkey?" he asks playfully. The girl rolls her bright green eyes and sighs, but with a smile on her face.

"Mechanic, Dad. I'm not a grease monkey. I don't like that term. It's too…too…"she paused as she got up to walk to him.

"Too right?" he asks with a grin still on his face.

"Too unintelligent. I mean, people think that people who are mechanics aren't as smart as, oh I don't know, let's say, lawyers." She said looking pointedly at her father with a smile still on her face too.

"Guilty. As far as the lawyer part goes, but I don't think you're unintelligent just because you want to work on cars for a living. I'm proud of your decision. Now, if you had just decided to do this, you know, just on a whim, I would've asked you to do some research before making any final decisions, but you've been planning this for a long time and I'm very pleased with what I've seen. Your mother is too." He said proudly, putting his hand on her shoulder. The girl beamed at her father. "Speaking of, where is your mother?" he asks, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"She's in the backyard. A friend at work gave her some seeds and Mom's planting them. She says they're supposed to be very aromatic. Supposed to stimulate or relax you or something." She said looking back and then turning back to her dad.

"Sounds like fun." He says and raises an eyebrow. His daughter laughs at the face. "Well, I better go help Emily. Or at least ask." Her father says about to walk off, then stops. "Oh, before I forget. You wanted that Porsche, right? What was it? The green one or something like it?" The girl smiles confusedly and raises an eyebrow.

"Dad, I didn't say I wanted a Porsche. What kind of dad gives his daughter a Porsche as her first car?" she asks walking back to her desk and turning the volume down on the stereo.

"What kind of teenage daughter complains about getting a Porsche from her dear old dad?" her dad asked back.

"The kind of teenage daughter that doesn't have a dear old dad." She smiles, giving him a pointed look. Her father puts both hands on his heart as though it hurts.

"Ooh! Gasp! Ella, your words cut me to the quick!" he groans in mocking pain. Ella puts her hands on her hips with a smile still on her face.

"Do you even know what a quick is?" she asks him patronizingly. Her father stops gasping in pain to answer her.

"Sure I do. It's what evil little girls cut their fathers to when their fathers are trying to help them out and give them nice cars." He explains. A beat. He then goes back to groaning in pain and clutching his heart as though it is going to burst out of his chest. Ella laughs and shakes her head and goes up to her father and hugs him.

"I know, Dad. I'm just messin' with ya." She says kindly. Her father looks down at his daughter and hugs her back.

"I know that. I just want to let you know how proud I am of you. It's amazing. Most girls your age are more worried about what earring goes with what sock and parties and hot guys and would cringe at the thought of doing auto repair. You're different." He told his daughter lovingly. Ella looked up at her father.

"What? Like an alien?" she asked him in mocking disgust. Her father laughed.

"No, you're just…" He looked up at the ceiling in thought, almost as if the answer was hanging there. "Tougher than them. You take things in stride and you're very open-minded about things even though I know you would never want to be caught dead in a cheerleading outfit at a football game." He said with laughter in his voice. Ella stepped back, turned her face to the side and stuck out her tongue as though the words themselves tasted awful.

"Ugh, Dad! We've been over this, we never say the 'C' word in this garage or the house." They both laughed.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Your mother was a che—" he stopped when he saw Ella covering her ears in readiness of the word. "Was a, you know, back when she was your age."

"Yeah, I know, Dad. It's just ever since I decided to become a mechanic all the girls think I'm some sort of freak and all the guys hate it when you know more about cars than they do." Ella explained. Her father raised his brow at the statement his daughter made. The poor girl, no wonder she always hid up inside her room reading all she could about cars and mechanics. It almost broke his heart to think that his daughter didn't actually have any real friends even if she did pick a good career path that she would definitely be happy in. Wait, that wasn't true. There was at least one person.

"What about that one guy?" he asked. Ella looked up at him. Her lips twitched into a small smile.

"Yeah, what about him? Sure, he helps support me whenever he can, but it's not enough. If I'm gonna get my garage off the ground, I need money. And to have money, I need customers. And to have customers, I need a better garage. And to have a better garage, I need money. You see where I'm going with this? It's a never ending cycle." She said. Her father went up to her and put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I know the feeling." He assured her. "And I'll do everything I can to help you get that garage or die trying." He promised. Ella looked up at him surprised.

"Whoa, cowboy, easy. I don't need the garage _that_ badly. But I appreciate the thought." She said leaning her head on his arm. Just then, Ella's mom, Emily walked in. She had dark colored hair that went to her shoulders, tan skin, and hazel eyes. It was obvious that Ella got most of her looks from her mother. Her mom was wearing muddy overalls and a ratty old T-shirt with very dirty gloves on her hands.

"Oh, now this is what we call a Kodak moment." She said turning the scene all mushy. The other two people turned to her.

"Mom!" Ella groaned in embarrassment. Emily walked up to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What?" she asked turning to her daughter and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Is it wrong for a mother to appreciate her most cherished loved ones?" she asked.

"When you kill the mood with comments like that? Yeah." Ella affirmed. Her mother scoffed at her and turned back to her husband.

"We're having your favorite, Jared." She told him tenderly while taking off her gloves.

"We're having Chinese Take-Out again?" he asked in a disappointed tone. She put the gloves in one hand and hit him lightly on his chest with the other.

"Very funny." She pouted, but still had a look of humor in her eyes. "No, I made beef lasagna with garlic mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and garlic bread."

"Oh, _that _favorite." He said in a realization tone of voice. She hit him again and walked into the house with a big smile on her face. Jared stood there laughing quietly. He turned to his daughter. "Ella Emerson, if you turn into half the woman your mother is, I'll know I did my job right."

"Well then you can rest easy, Dad, because I am half the woman my mother is. It's something we learned in school called genetics. If you don't know what that stuff is then you should really study up on it." She said amusedly. She began walking back to her worktable when her father stuck his arm out to stop her.

"Now about that car," he started. Ella turned to give him her full attention. "I wasn't just going to give you a Porsche right off the bat. I was gonna give you a challenge first." Ella raised her brow in interest to what he had to say. "I've got a friend at work that came across this car on the side of the road. He went through all the proper channels and it turns out no one owns it. So, he told me that he wanted to get it fixed up and then he was going to sell it as soon as he gets it registered. That's the great thing about being a lawyer, you meet all sorts of interesting people with interesting occupations, like at the DMV." He explained.

"You call the DMV interesting, Dad? I'd hate to see what you call boring." She joked. She instantly shut her mouth when her father raised a brow at her.

"As I was saying, so he wants to get the thing fixed up. And I thought I have a daughter who could do what my friend needs fast and cheap."

"Whoa, whoa. Not _that_ cheap, Dad. Remember? I have a future to build." Ella explained.

"I know that. And I explained that to my friend and he agreed." Jared explained.

"Wait, what? What do you mean he agreed?" she asked incredulously.

"He completely and totally understands what you're asking for. That's why he said that just to have the car in your garage he's willing to pay $50 an hour." Her father told her. Ella's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious? Fifty bucks an hour just to have the old jalopy sit in my garage?" she asked. Jared nodded.

"Yeah, you could have the car just sitting here gathering up dust for two weeks and he'll still pay you." He assured her. "Don't even think about doing that though." He said sternly. Ella shook her head. "And he'll pay you for every part you use."

"What? Are you kidding me?" she asked her eyes looking like they were about to pop out of her head.

"No, every part you use, even if it turned out to be the wrong one, he'll pay for it. So make sure you're leaving a very detailed bill." He informed her. Ella nodded smiling from ear to ear. "And, if you do an excellent job he might just pay you another couple more dollars." Jared said, sweetening the pot for his daughter.

"Only another couple hundred dollars?" she asked in disbelief. If her dad's friend was gonna pay well over a couple thousand just to have the car in her garage it seemed strange that he would then just add a couple hundred as the tip. Not that she was greedy; it just struck her as odd.

"Maybe it was a couple thousand. I don't know." He said nonchalantly. He looked at his daughter and saw that her jaw had practically dropped to the floor. "So do you want the job?" he asked her, as if he needed to.

"Absolutely! Oh, wow! I'm gonna have like at least five thousand dollars after this! Dad this is great!" she yelled in mirth and practically jumped into his arms as she was giving him a hug. Then she thought of something and pulled away from her parent. "Wait, what's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"No catch. Just that if you do well with my friend's car, I'll buy you that Porsche or a Jeep or BMW or whatever the heck kind of car you want and you get to keep the money and add it to your garage fund. How's that sound?" he asked her. Ella looked at him for a second and then shrieked as she enveloped him in a hug again. Emily poked her head through the door that lead to the house.

"I take it you told her the good news?" Mrs. Emerson asked. Ella looked at her mother.

"You knew?" she asked. Her mother smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I knew. Now, please try to keep it down, Ella. The neighbors are already calling thinking we're doing a rendition of 'The Nevada Chainsaw Massacre'. Besides, you haven't even seen the car yet." Mrs. Emerson explained.

"Have you?" Ella asked.

"No, but your father told me about it over the phone. And I got to warn you, it's a doozy." She warned and went back inside.

"Your mother's right. It may be good money, but the car is in bad shape. This may be a tough one on you, honey." He stated. Ella looked up at him with a look of determination written all over her face.

"I can do it, Dad. Just watch me. I can do it." She said assertively. Her father nodded at her.

"I know you can, sweetie." He looked at his watch. "Well, my friend should be here any minute. When he gets here, I'll bring the car in here for you. Until then I'm going to go put my stuff down and see how dinner's coming." He turned and headed towards the door. Ella started cleaning her worktable off of what she had previously been working on. Just as Mr. Emerson put his hand on the doorknob, he turned to tell his daughter one more thing. "Oh by the way, you don't get to work on the car until after dinner. The last time you worked on a car, you missed dinner and breakfast the next day. You can take a quick look at it, start assessing the damage, but no actual repairing until after dinner. Is that clear?" he asked her. Ella pouted a little and hung her head.

"Yes, sir." She groaned and raised her eyes just a little towards him. He noticed this and smiled kindly at her. She smiled back. He opened the door and disappeared inside.

Ella continued cleaning up her work area and then going through the shelves of auto parts and doodads, she started pulling items form one shelf, items from another and laying them out on the table in anticipation of her new customer. She wanted to be ready for anything. She went over to the sink and washed her hands with soap and water, dried them off and retied her long brown hair into bun and grabbed a black cap from over the sink and put it on her head. As she did this, she heard a horn honk and knew this must've been the car she was waiting for. She grimaced at the sound of the horn. It sounded like it was rattling under the hood. She looked back at her table and nodded at the parts that she saw laid out that she knew she was going to be using.

Mr. Emerson walked out the house when he heard the rattling honk. The sound made him want to grate his teeth. He hoped Ella could work her magic and fix this big pile of junk. He took a drive in it today with his friend and he was amazed they weren't killed or worse. The car shook and lurched when you tried to drive it, it practically gave you brain damage when you braked, sometimes it stalled (causing many unpleasant gestures and euphemisms to be called out to them), and a couple of times he noticed that the exhaust was a huge thick cloud of brown and gray smoke that hung over you for about ten minutes. The sooner his daughter fixed this car the better. He waved goodbye to his friend, who, as it turned out, hired a cab to follow him to the Emerson house and then take him home. Mr. Emerson looked over the busted up white and green pin-striped 1976 Thunderbird and shook his head. Even though he had plenty of faith in his daughter, he knew this would be tough. He opened the door, sat in the driver's seat and started it up. The car lurched forward and shook as the vehicle was driven forward and then turned into the garage. Ella turned around as she heard the sound of the car coming in. Jared almost laughed as he saw the excited look on her face disappear almost instantly. He turned off the car and stepped out of it. He closed the door and the whole car shook.

"What the hell is this?" she asked confused beyond belief.

"Watch your language." He father told her.

"Sorry." His daughter apologized. "But I'm serious. What is this?"

"This is the car my friend found." He explained.

"This isn't a car; this is a piece of crap." She said matter-of-fact.

"Watch your language."

"Sorry."

"I know it doesn't look like much," he began.

"Much this looks like a great big pile of nothing!" Ella said gesturing to the car.

"So, you're giving up before you even start?" he asked. Ella opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. "I know it looks tough, but that's how all the best things in life are. Then once you've solved them, they are that much more memorable and you cherish them that much more. I have faith in you, Ella. I know you can do it. And when you do, you're gonna love your new car that much more." Her father assured her and went back out the garage. Ella looked at the car and nodded. Her father was right. She could do this, no problem.

_'Just handle this like__ you've handled every other car you've ever fixed: One part at a time.' _She thought. She stared intently at the car, determined to see what made it tick and where the ticking was off beat.

Outside, Mr. Emerson was going to check the family's mailbox when a boy, not that much older than his daughter, drove up in a yellow convertible with orange and red flames painted on it. The boy had dirty blonde hair and twilight blue eyes and was very well built for his age. He wasn't too big, he wasn't too small, and he had a nice athletic figure. He smiled at Mr. Emerson and he smiled back at the boy.

"Hey, Mr. E. you're lookin' good. Have a good day at the office?" the boy asked. Mr. Emerson smiled. He had known this boy and his folks since before the boy and Ella were born. In fact, the kids had gone to the same school since daycare. Even better news, not for Jared personally; the two of them had been dating for almost two years.

"Jake Summers, as I live and breathe!" Mr. Emerson called to the boy. "I was wondering when we'd get to see you. You haven't been following my daughter since," he looked up into the sky trying to think of the last date when he saw the two teens together. "Oh, about three days ago. Miss her that much, do ya?" he teased the boy. Jake grinned sheepishly and looked down at the floor in his car and then back up at his girlfriend's father.

"Yeah, I know, but I was supposed to come yesterday to pick up some things I lent her and I was just so busy last night and today with sports practice that I just couldn't make it until now." The teenager explained. "Is Ella available?" he asked.

"She's in the garage. I just gave her a new project to earn her first car. She's just trying to figure out what she needs to do because it's almost dinner and you know how she can get when she's working on a car." Her father explained to the youth. Jake nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I do. Is it alright if I go and say 'hi' for a little bit?" he asked.

"That's up to Ella, if she feels like entertaining right now. It's a big project I gave her." Mr. Emerson explained. Jake understood, nodded his head, gave his thanks, and got out of the car. He began walking up the driveway in his gray muscle shirt, black baggy sports shorts and white and blue striped sneakers.

Ella walked around the car eyeing it carefully, going over every detail she could and plotting out in her head what she would need for what task. She ran her hand over the trunk of the car and she figured it was worse than she thought, because she felt the car shake. But a thought passed her mind for a split second, it wasn't necessarily a shake.

_'It was more like a shiver, but that's impossible.' _Ella thought. "There's more than meets the eye to you, isn't there?" she asked the car quietly. "Either that or you're just downright ugly." She said in a condescending tone as she rounded the corner of the car. She hadn't gotten past the rear right tire when she yelped as she tripped and fell. She groaned a little and looked behind her. There was nothing there to make her fall over. She kept her garage in perfect condition; no way had some instrument just fallen over. She turned to look on the other side of her, at the car. The tires weren't flat and nothing was sticking out from under there. "And I don't just trip over my own two feet." Ella said to herself.

"Ella?" a voice called to her. She looked up and saw the face of her boyfriend, Jake, leaning over the car. "What are you doing down there?" he asked.

"I'm about to look under this car and see what's wrong with it." She explained in a half sarcastic tone.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if I fix it up good, then my dad will buy me any car I want and I get paid mega cash that I can put away towards my garage fund." She explained. Jake nodded when he heard this and then wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"I know I'm not a great mechanic like, you, Elle, but don't you usually lie on the skateboard thing and use a jack to raise the car up?" he asked, making sure that what he said didn't sound as stupid to her as he thought it did. Ella rolled her eyes and smiled and got up.

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't getting ready to look under the car. Something tripped me and I fell." She explained at the same time, looking around the floor of her super clean garage. "Thing is, I don't know what did. The floor's perfectly smooth, everything's clean and organized, and you know I don't trip over my own two feet. Only other explanation is the car." She said looking at the Thunderbird. Jake looked at the Thunderbird with his girlfriend, trying to see what she was seeing.

"So, what you're saying is the car tripped you?" Jake asked the question. It sounded dumber out loud than it did in his head. He looked at his girlfriend with a very cute and confused look on his face. Ella looked at him like she was gonna hit him.

"No, I'm saying that I don't think this car likes me. It's weird. I don't know. Somehow, I think the car's alive." She explained. Jake leaned in real close to her, causing Ella to lean backwards.

"Have you been sniffing the car fumes lately? I mean more than usual." He asked. Ella scoffed and stood back up so fast, she almost threw Jake off balance. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, I don't sniff fumes. I'm telling you. I was feeling the car and I think it shivered." She explained turning around and walking to her worktable. Jake went around the other way and met her at the same place.

"You want to tell me why you were 'feeling the car', Ella?" he asked mocking suspicion, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her with accusing eyes. At least he hoped he looked accusing. He probably didn't since she looked back at him and was laughing.

"Yeah, to see what needed to be done about fixing it." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. She turned back to her table and bent over looking over her equipment. "To be honest, I don't know if I will be able to fix that big pile of scrap and –Ow!" she yelled. She stood up straight when she felt the pain on her butt. She looked at her boyfriend who was "innocently" looking at one of her wrenches. "You better be lucky I don't beat you with that wrench." She said angrily at him. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who, me?" he asked incredulously. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't look amused. "What?" Jake asked,

"You know what! Don't pretend you didn't just slap my ass!" Ella confronted.

"I didn't, Elle, I swear. I was looking at this for the past minute." He tried to explain. He cared about his girlfriend a lot. They had been friends since they were kids, but he knew that when she was mad, she got scary. "I wouldn't hit you, you know that." He tried to redeem himself. Ella raised her eyebrow and then sighed.

"I know you didn't. You would've admitted it by now. But if you didn't and I was like this," she turned and bent over the table again. "That would've meant that the one that hit me was," she turned her head over her shoulder and was looking straight at the car her dad brought in. "Impossible." She said quietly. She straightened up and turned around to fully face the car.

"What is it?" Jake asked. Ella looked at him.

"I think the car spanked me." She said looking at him with unwavering eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then…Jake started laughing. Uncontrollably. "It's not funny, Jake Summers!" Ella yelled at him.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, yes it is!" he barely got out before he started laughing again. Ella looked up at him, put on the sweetest smile she could, reached her hand up to his face, and then went past and brought her hand forward, slamming it into the back of Jake's head. "Ow!" Jake said holding his head.

"Now, _that _was funny." Ella said with an almost evil smile.

"Aw, come on, Ella. Cars that trip and spank girls? Why that's almost criminal _and_ stupid." Jake said.

"Oh, yeah? Then do you feel like confessing that you were the one that spanked me?" she asked.

"Sure, if I was the one that did it, but I wasn't."

"Well, I didn't do it."

"You sure about that? Maybe you like spanking yourself. That's kinda hot." Jake grinned and then Ella shoved him. "But of course it wasn't you; otherwise you would've said so."

"Exactly, so that just leaves…"

"Don't even go there, Ella." Jake said. "Cars aren't alive. They can't move, they can't walk, they can't talk, and they can't hit." He said, almost to the point of yelling. They turned their heads to the car when they heard the radio tuner giving off static and all of a sudden a voice from the radio called out 'Bring it!' and sent out this screeching noise. Jake and Ella covered their ears and Ella pushed Jake out of the way, pulled open the car door and took the keys out of the ignition. The radio instantly silenced.

"What was that?" she asked. Jake took his hands away from his ears.

"Don't look at me. You're the mechanic, remember?" Ella gave him a 'No, shit.' look and looked at the steering column. She laid her hands on the wheel.

"You know for an old car, it's really comfortable in here." She said. Jake raised his hand and then went back to getting the ringing in his ears to stop. Ella moved her hands and saw a line of white where her hands had been. She looked down at her hands and saw they were dirty. She leaned in towards the steering column, took in a deep breath and blew on the wheel. The dirt and grime cleared off almost instantly. She looked down at the symbol on the wheel. It was a bunch of geometric shapes that formed a roundish square face. Ella knit her brows in confusion at the symbol. Suddenly, the car shook. She shook her head and looked up at her boyfriend. "What?" she asked.

"Again, I'm not the mechanic, but maybe you want to look inside to see what makes Christine here act up." He said sarcastically. Ella nodded her head and looked for a hood release. She found it, pressed it and got out of the car just as Jake pulled the thing up. Ella grabbed the hook and hooked it to the hood and they both looked inside the car. What they saw amazed them both. While the outside of the car was beaten up and broken down, the engine block was shiny and souped up. "Why go all out on the engine and forget about the rest of the car?" Jake asked.

"Good question, let's find out." She took a better look at the engine. "It's a high-rise carburetor. Double pump. Impressive." She said.

"Wow," Jake mused. He turned to his girlfriend. "What does that mean?"

"It squirts the fuel in so the car can go faster. Looks like a loose distributor cap." She said messing with some of the parts. "It's probably all gunked up and stuff, I'll have to clean it. And…it looks like…there's a crack in the block about two or three inches long." She raised her hands on the hood and slammed it closed, just barely missing Jake's fingers, which he moved out of the way. "As soon as I take a better look at the undercarriage, I think I'll be ready to really deal with Christine." She said putting sarcastic emphasis on the name. Jake looked down at the hood and the grill.

"Hey, looks like the car wash missed a spot." He said pointing to a spot on the grill. Ella bent down and ran her thumb on the very edge of the grimy insignia. She narrowed her eyes at the outlines.

"Can you hand me that can of compressed air right there, please?" She pointed at the table behind her and Jake looked up to see she was pointing directly at a can of air. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said and pressed it once on the symbol. The car creaked and shook. "Did you hear that?" she asked, turning to look at Jake. "It sounded like the car was trying to get away from the air." She deduced. Jake rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to, Ella knew what he was going to say. "Okay, can you hand me the small brush in the glass jar, please?" she asked. Jake stood up and picked out a small brush and handed it to Ella.

"Here you go." he said. He felt Ella's fingers close around the brush and one of his fingers.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and proceeded to brush away the dust and dirt. She took in a deep breath when she saw the symbol. "It's the same on the wheel." She said quietly.

"What is it? Doesn't look like any symbol I've ever seen before." Jake inputted. Ella shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never seen it before either. Maybe it's some sort of decal or maybe a gang symbol or something." She guessed.

"If that's a gang symbol, this car wouldn't be here right now." Jake concluded. The two teens stood up. Ella wrapped one arm around her and rested her other elbow on top of her wrist while resting her chin on her knuckles.

"I don't know what to make of it. Dad said no one owns the car. So what's with the parts and that insignia?" She said. Just then the two teens heard a strange gurgling sound. "Was that the car?" she asked.

"No, my stomach. I've been working out all day. I'm hungry." He admitted. Ella smiled and looked out at the sky as it was beginning to turn orange and pink.

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Would you like to join us?" she asked sweetly.

"I would like that. Thank you very much." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She walked to her sink, washed and dried her hands, put her cap back on the hook, undid her hair and stepped out of her uniform. She wore a red tank top and dark blue hip-hugger jeans. He took her hand and they headed towards the door that leads to Ella's house. Ella reached up and touched the pad that closed the garage door. The teens watched it go down and they went inside, closing the door behind them.

Little did the teens know that the cars headlights turned on a few seconds after they left by themselves. And unbeknownst to them as well, was the fact that the symbol on the junked car was the same symbol a young boy found on his first car, a yellow Camaro with black stripes, a few years earlier. They also didn't know that the car currently sitting in Ella's garage didn't plan on staying there for that much longer.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Incedentally, I need help. I need car models for Prowl, Jetfire, and Hot Shot. I know G1 Jetfire and hot Shot are actually Skyfire and Hot Rod respectively, but I don't like those names, so whatever. If anyone can help me, I'd be much obliged. If anyone wants to see the theme I wrote for this it's on Look for Transformers Theme 20XX by Dragolover4. That tells you who all the Transformers in the story are. Let me know if I need to change anything and if anyone can help me with some of the Auto-speak, you know, parts, problems with cars, tools, I appreciate it and welcome it. Thanks and please review and keep an eye out for ch. 2 and my 3 new Transformers fics!

Oh, and one more thing: AUTOBOTS AND DECEPTICONS ROCK MY SOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
